My kingdom?
by echo-tan101
Summary: Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran and Sakura are seperated by Fei Wong and sent to different locations. Kurogane ends up being a king of a kingdom who is at war with another kingdom. As he searches for the others he finds out that Fai is the king of the enemy kingdom and that he has no memories of their adventures together so Kurogane decides to make him remember. *may contain spoilers*
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Everyone had said their goodbyes. The blond magician Fai along with the permanently angry looking swordsman Kurogane, the princess Sakura and her 'bodyguard' (as Kurogane likes to call him) Syaoran turned their backs to the villagers and joined Mokona, who was standing near a bridge.

"this time it wasn't so hard to get the feather. How lucky, right Syaoran-kun?" whispered Fai into the younger boys' ears. Syaoran blushed. In this world he had spent day and night looking for the feather whilst trying to forget that Sakura would never remember him which was due to the deal Syaoran had made with Yuuko, the dimensional witch. The deal was to exchange Sakura's memories of him for the ability to travel to different dimensions and collect the rest of his beloved princesses memories. They stood next to the white bunny-like Mokona and faced the villagers again.

Mokona's red gemstone on her head glowed, radiating bright white light into the darkening sky. Colourful streams of light rose from the ground underneath Mokona enveloping the five travellers and pure white wings folded out from either side of Mokona's back. A magic circle rotated below them and Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran and Sakura were swallowed by Mokona who almost spontaneously disappeared along with her streams of rainbow lights with a blink of an eye.

Mokona's wormhole had almost every shade of blue surrounding them along with orange dots of light forming a sort of barrier around them, almost as if guiding them to where they should go. The four travellers glided peacefully into the hole, feeling as though they were free-falling from high up in the sky but in slow motion. Everything was calm and normal but then suddenly, as though someone had flicked off a switch, everything went black and they felt as though the really were free falling.

"What's going on Mokona?" called the soft boyish voice of Syaoran, sounding sore from the heavy impact of his backside and the floor. A thud and some yelps a short distance from Syaoran could be heard echoing in the dark abyss-like place. Judging from the deep angry yelling it sounded like a certain blond, blue-eyed magician had just fallen on top of the short-tempered swordsman.

Mokona jumped on top of Sakura's shoulder. "Mokona doesn't know! This wasn't supposed to happen, Mokona doesn't know where we are!" Fai and Kurogane finally managed to get up, using each other for support. Mokona opened his mouth and a large beam of light shot out forming a small orb of white light, illuminating their surroundings.

They were standing on what appeared to be large stone stalagmites in a cave surrounded with darkness. One single step or hasty movement could cost them their lives, making them fall for who knows how long into the darkness below. Syaoran was standing on a tall and blunt stalagmite barely a metre away from the nearest stalagmite on which Sakura, with Mokona on her shoulder, stood. Kurogane found himself, much to his dismay, sharing a narrow stalagmite with Fai, who had discovered a new way to annoy the hell out of him which was to poke him on the side of his waist when he least expected it.

"get us out of here manjuu-bun!" growled Kurogane as he tried to dodge Fai's fingers but failed when he realised he couldn't without pushing Fai off the stalagmite, which he was very close to doing. Mokona closed her eyes and scrunched up her face fully concentrating on trying to make them teleport again. But it didn't work. The red gem on Mokona's head stubbornly remained its normal red self without a trace of its usual magical gleam to be found.

"It's not working! Mokona can't use her magic in this place!" Mokona looked distraught and the light that hung like an orb in front of them dimmed slightly. Sakura gently patted Mokona's head, whispering soothing words to her.

Fai, with his acute sense of magic, stopped poking Kurogane, his usually carefree expression changed into one of fear, and faced the darkness behind them. Except it wasn't dark anymore. A small bright orange light, barely a centimetre in diameter could be spotted hovering between the stalactites above them. The orange light started to expand at a fast rate, with its centre being a dark endless hole filled with magic sensed even by Sakura. At last the light stopped growing. It was large enough for a full grown man to walk through which is exactly what happened.

It wasn't someone who they were glad to see, rather it was the complete opposite. Fai's face was covered with unmasked fear, Kurogane was shaking with overflowing anger and Syaoran was trying to cover Sakura as best he could without falling off his stalagmite. This particular person, who they shared a mutual distaste for, was no other then Fei Wong, the person who had forced them into this mess.

Fei Wong stepped out of the portal completely and stood on an invisible platform, the portal still as dark looking as ever. "Fai, it's been a long time, you've grown." the cruel smile on is face grew wider as Fai struggled to make himself less noticeable by hiding be Kurogane. Fei Wong continued to talk to him, "you see I've been doing a bit of research, as you know I selected and gathered all my pieces very carefully, and until some time ago I had fully believed that my pieces were you all. Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran and of course Sakura," he looked at each of them as he called out their names, and the echoing made it sound as though thousands of Fei Wongs were repeating his words. Kurogane opened his mouth to probably swear at him but found that he couldn't do so.

"now," Fei Wong continued, "I have reason to believe that the person I had intended to save wasn't saved but rather it was his twin brother. Do you know what I'm talking about Yuui?" he laughed out loud and they were deafened by the numerous echo's thundering their eardrums, their hands having little resistance and then as suddenly as it had begun the laughing stopped. He looked at them seriously, "I don't like to be fooled. It's a universal fact. Those who try to trick me get punished so my punishment for you all is this!" and with a click of his fingers, separate magic portals appeared beneath each of the travellers feet, and the last thing they saw was Fei Wong howling with laughter and then everything was black again.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurogane fell through the pitch-black hole, his hair flying around his face and his clothes flapping in an upwards position as though someone was grabbing it and trying to rip it off. He turned around mid-air to face what was behind him, which was just more darkness. Kurogane continued to fall through the hole, loosing count in time and being unable to do anything to stop. Then suddenly a bright white light pierced through the darkness and this time he was surrounded by white.

Slowly the white faded away and the ground below was finally visible. The ground was made up of small hills which surrounded a large, grey coloured kingdom. Kurogane could barely see anything from the height but as he drew closer his could barely make out the red and white flag with a picture of an animal on its corner, held up on a pole on each of the corner towers, flapping open every so often when the rare wind blew. Kurogane didn't waste any more time staring at the castle, he already had a problem to face. How was he going to land without injuring himself?

Kurogane stared down, feeling like a cornered mouse, forced to accept the arrival of his own death. But death never came. At around 2 metres from the ground he suddenly slowed down and Kurogane had felt as though he had just taken a blow in the stomach. 1 metre, half a metre and then finally Kurogane reached the ground, falling gently on his feet.

Kurogane stood up; fixing his ruffled up black cloak and looked around. The hills were plain. Brown and empty looking except for the castle that looked like it suddenly popped up from a different dimension (a possibility Kurogane didn't cross out) with some roads leading out of the castle. Kurogane heard some voices coming closer and closer and with nowhere to hide he took out his sword and waited.

The voices continued and Kurogane had to wait around 10 minutes until he could finally see the people who he had heard. They wore a dark red uniform with the flag the same as those attached to the castle towers embedded onto their shirt, barely visible from behind the chainmail and they each had a long sword attached to one side of their hips. They were soldiers, most likely worked in the castle.

"Can't believe he disappeared, I mean he was just went. Like poof!" one of them was saying, his light brown hair bouncing up and down with every step he took.

The red head next to him shook his head, "you don't really believe that do you?"

The third one, who was blond and short, stepped in front of them and started walking backwards whilst saying, "No, no, no! I was there. One second he was talking about some attacking thing and the next he was gone. It was a bit funny ya know but then everyone freaked out when we couldn't-"

The forth man suddenly stopped and gasped, haven spotted Kurogane. All of them stopped and turned to face him and gasped. Kurogane held his sword in front of him and was about to run at them when the four soldiers suddenly fell to their knees and started to apologise. Kurogane froze, surprised and nearly dropped his sword.

"We are most sorry Your Highness." said the black haired man, the one who had first seen him.

"We weren't badmouthing you, Your Highness!" gasped the blond.

"We are most sorry Your Highness!" chorused the rest of the men.

"Your Highness? What are you all blabbering about? Get up and lets settle this like real men." said Kurogane, bringing up his sword to eye level and glared at the four men on the ground.

"Y-your Highness? Please calm down, w-we mean no harm."

"Meaning no disrespect Your Highness, but I think Your Highness should return to the castle as soon as possible."

"Yes, especially since we need the Your Highnesses Royal Approval in order for us to be able to go to war and defend our kingdom."

_What are these idiots talking about? Maybe I should just cut them up, it'll make things less confusing. _Kurogane thought. He suddenly could hear the clatter of hooves coming into contact with the ground and judging by the number of hooves, Kurogane concluded that it was around 4 horses. And 4 horses it was, with three men sitting on top of each horse with one spare, their back straight and proud and their faces stoic.

Kurogane assessed them. They wore similar uniforms to the four foot soldiers he had met earlier however their uniforms were white instead of red and they also had long red cloaks flowing past their knees as the rode. It was obvious to anyone that they were of higher rank which was confirmed by the four soldiers bowing towards them as they stopped riding.

One moved forward, jumped off his horse and cleared his throat. "Kurogane-sama, would you please bless the war council with your enlightening presence. The council is in direct need of your council and your approval of your opinions on the up-coming war. We mean no disrespect sir but we have the approval from your mother to be allowed to force you back into the castle." he cleared his throat again and bowed to Kurogane.

"We will have you come with us Your Highness." said one of the other two who had just jumped off horseback, and then the three surrounded him. Kurogane had no choice, he couldn't kill them, not without losing a large part of his strength because of the curse bestowed by his princess Tomoyo-sama and he didn't want to risk that.

Kurogane glared at the three men, hating them for their snotty attitude. He looked around the plain fields again. Kurogane knew he could probably get away from the seven men easily but wasn't so sure he could survive on plain fields which surrounded the castle for miles.

_May as well,_ thought Kurogane. He followed the soldiers to their horses and sat on the spare horse. As they started riding towards the castle gates the soldier who had addressed Kurogane suddenly turned to face the four foot soldiers, "you boys make sure no one hears of this. Be warned, if you tell anyone what happened here you will be punished." the foot soldiers looked horrified and hastily nodded their heads. Then Kurogane and the rest rode, on horseback, towards the castle.


End file.
